Bulletin Board Systems allow users to post and download public messages. These Bulletin Board Systems typically have many different file libraries and discussion groups such that clients can communicate with one another through an on-line connection. Users of such network systems can post messages to various groups within the Bulletin Board Systems such that many different clients can read their messages. For example, a client may post a message to the Bulletin Board System requesting information on a particular subject. Other users of the network service will read this message and can respond by posting messages of their own, which include an answer. All of these messages are publicly available and can be usually read by any user.
Unfortunately, a BBS message provided in the Bulletin Board Systems is limited to a particular data type (e.g., text document, image, animation, audio, etc.). That is, the range of information to be delivered through a Bulletin Board System is typically limited. However, the limitation on the data types to be included in the BBS message is not convenient for a user hoping to provide more sufficient information on the subject. For example, when a user tries to post a new message on the Bulletin Board System regarding his/her favorite restaurant around the Kangnam station, although the location of the restaurant is the key information on the subject, the conventional Bulletin Board Systems do not include the map in the BBS message. In addition, the map in the BBS messages can be applied to various subjects including location information, such as “recommendation for vacations,” “real estate,” “sightseeing,” etc.